Truth or Dare The Game of Five
by XKiraraX
Summary: As the name implies, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku all play truth or dare. Rated T because Miroku gets them all drunk.


Truth or Dare-The Game of Five

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm writing this story for a fanfic contest so I decided to put it on my list of stories too cause I'm too lazy to write so I don't have many stories! XD

Ok, this fanfic is about Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku playing truth or dare.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was a cool silent night in feudal Japan. The time was dusk and there was a crisp breeze in there air. Inuyasha and his friends sat around a fire, looking quite bored. There's not much time for boredom when you're chasing an evil demon and looking for pieces of a shattered jewel. This was one of the rare nights where they could just relax and be together.

"Hey guys," Kagome said, jumping up and breaking the silence that surrounded them, "I've got an idea. Why don't we play a game?"

"That sounds fun, Kagome!" Shippo said happily.

"Feh, why do you want to play a game? And what kind of game are you talking about?"

"It's a game from my world called truth or dare!"

"How do you play this game, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked looking puzzled.

"Its just how it sounds! One person asks another if they want to pick truth or dare. If they pick truth, they have to answer a question truthfully. If they pick dare, then they MUST do something dared by that person. Does that make sense?"

"Kinda…" Shippo said, looking quite confused.

"Ok then, I'll demonstrate. Inuyasha! Truth or dare?"

"I'm not playing your stupid games!"

Kagome reached over to him and yanked him closer to the fire with the rest of them.

"HEY! Ow, OW! Watch it!"

"Inuyasha," she said more firmly this time, "truth or dare?"

"I already told you, wench, I'm no-"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome cried, looking angry.

Inuyasha slammed hard into the ground, leaving quite an imprint there. "I swear, every time she says that, it hurts more!"

"Fine, Inuyasha," she snapped. Sango-chan, truth or dare?"

"Um…truth."

"Ok, is it true that…you're in love with Miroku-sama?"

Sango turned bright pink and looked away.

"Well?" Kagome asked, smiling. Miroku looked at Sango with puppy eyes. "Do you?" he asked. Sango, if possible, turned an even brighter shade of pink.

"N-no…" she mumbled quietly.

Kagome wagged a finger. "Ah, ah, ah, Sango-chan I said TRUTH or dare, meaning you have to tell the TRUTH."

Miroku's face suddenly lit up, remembering what he had gotten in the last village they stayed in. He reached into his robes and pulled out a bottle of sake (A/N: Japanese for wine.) He grinned evilly.

"Hey, guys, how about a drink?" he offered, pouring some into a couple of glasses he had. He offered one to Kagome, Sango, and Shippo, who all took it willingly. They all took a sip. Kagome and Sango looked at their glasses suspiciously.

"What is this stuff?" Shippo asked as he drained his cup then offered it to Miroku who filled it up again. Sango and Kagome did the same. "It makes my stomach all warm." Sango and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Oh its just a drink I picked up in the last village. Tastes great, right?"

They nodded.

"Oi, Inuyasha, come over here and have some!"

Inuyasha, who was lying on the ground totally ignoring them, scoffed in reply. "No."

Kagome, grinning happily and bright in the face, staggered over to Inuyasha and dumped the liquid into his mouth. "You gotta try it, Inuyasha! Its great, right?"

Inuyasha sat up quickly, coughing. "What is that crap you just dumped into my mouth?" He asked, looking over at Miroku who was offering him a glass.

"I'm not sure," Miroku lied, "But it tastes great, right?"

Inuyasha took the offered glass and sniffed it carefully. Then he chugged it all in one sip, stood still for a minute, and then decided that he liked it. He stuck out the glass to Miroku, demanding more. Miroku grinned evilly. It was working, all right.

Minutes later, they had downed two glasses of that unknown substance, their faces were all flushed, and they were acting like total loonies. Even Inuyasha and Miroku managed to get themselves drunk.

"So uh hey, why don't we continue that game of yours, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, yeah, let's!" They all agreed.

"Ok, so, Sango-chan, I guess it's your turn now!"

"Inuyasha," Sango started, "Truth or dare?"

"Da- oh no wait, truth," he said quickly.

"Ok, Are you in love with me, Kagome-chan, or Kikyo-sama?" She asked him.

"Hmm… I don't know really…" Inuyasha said, leaning back and thinking. "If I had to choose, it would probably be… Shippo. Yup, definitely Shippo, great kisser that little idiot is."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Shippo drawled, "You weren't supposed to tell them about that!"

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku all busted out laughing at that.

"So its true," Sango said, still recovering from her laughing fit. "I knew you were having an affair with Shippo!"

"Ok, Inuyasha, Your turn." Sango told him.

"Uh… Miroku! Truth or dare?"

"Dare me."

Inuyasha grinned evilly. "Ok. I dare you to let Kagome and Sango tie those little hair strings of Kagome's into your hair a-"

"You mean ribbons?" Kagome interrupted.

"Yeah, those ribbons in your hair and leave them in there for 3 days!"

Miroku started giggling like a little girl. "Okay If you have to!"

Kagome grabbed her backpack excitedly and got ribbons out of it. She handed some to Sango and they started to tie his hair up into pink ribbons.

When they finished, Kagome and Sango stood back and examined their work. They all started giggling wildly, even Miroku.

"Well, how do I look?" He asked, twirling around and falling flat on his face.

"Beautiful," Sango laughed, rolling her eyes.

They looked over at Inuyasha to see his reaction, but they realized that Inuyasha and Shippo had fallen asleep. Inuyasha was sitting with his back against a tree and Shippo on his head.

"Oh… inspiration!" Kagome exclaimed, getting markers out of her backpack and handing one to each Miroku and Sango. Their faces all lit up and they started walking over to the sleeping pair with evil glints in their eyes.

"Sh!" Kagome shushed them quietly, putting her marker up to Shippo's forehead. She giggled quietly as she scrawled, 'Inuyasha's bitch' across his forehead.

She, Sango, and Miroku all ran off quickly to find a place where they could let out their uncontrolled laughter.

They returned a few minutes later with their regained sense of composure.

This time, Sango crept up to Inuyasha and drew a moustache on his mouth and swirls on his cheeks. She turned around to see Kagome and Miroku's expressions, but found that Miroku had fallen asleep against another tree. Kagome joined Sango. "Maybe we should go to sleep," she yawned. "I'm getting really tired."

She sat down next to Inuyasha and rested her head against his shoulder. Sango crept over, put away her marker, then sat down next to Miroku, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning, Inuyasha was the first to wake. "Ugh…" He groaned quietly. " I don't remember anything about last night."

"And why do I have such a horrible headache?"


End file.
